


Loud and Clear

by chisakiichi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, More Angst Than Planned, One Shot, Oops, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisakiichi/pseuds/chisakiichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Hanji's experiments doesn't exactly go as planned, causing Eren to become unconscious and unresponsive. Levi finds out and confesses, letting out emotions no one knew hid within him. What he doesn't know is that Eren can hear every word from start to finish. (Summaries are really difficult to write?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud and Clear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt idea by eren-is-levis-bitch on Tubmlr, one of my absolute favorite accounts to be on for two hours straight; she's so lovely. Enjoy my first contribute to the Snk fandom.

    _His mind felt hazy. His body felt heavy. He felt awake but at the same time, he felt asleep. His vision was a blurred darkness, but he could hear shuffling. Rapid, almost panicked movements occupying his environment. Someone was in the room with him. But who? He couldn't remember what had occuried before he was put in this state of mind. It was scary; he wanted to escape. He could hear everything surrounding him, but couldn't use his ability of vision. His body felt like it was swimming, but his mind was drowning. He was losing his insanity by the second. He wanted to scream desperately, but he couldn't find the strength to move a muscle. So he listened._

   Hanji tapped her foot against the cold floor, wondering what to do in her current situation. She had performed a new experiment on Eren, and it didn't go as she had anticipated. He was unresponsive to both touch and sound, as far as she was concerned. He was breathing, which was a relief on her part. She paced the interior of the room, trying to walk off the headache that was arising. She wasn't one to panic, but this was different. Eren's life might be on the line, but she had no clue as to why he had fallen unconscious. Had she given him an overdose? Did he have a servere allergic reaction? All the possiblities ran through her mind until they came to a sudden hault as the door was slammed open.

   "Hanji, I've been waiting for you to come to my office to discuss.." Levi's voice trailed off as his eyes caught sight of Eren laying on the cold, hard ground. He was awfully still and awfully quite. Still and quiet were not a characteristic Eren possesed, and this bothered Levi.

   "Oi, shitty brat. Get your ass up." Levi commanded, walking over to Eren's body. No response.

   "I said wake up. Listen to your superiors, brat." He spoke again, voice rising. Silence. An unsettling, eerie silence that caused the hairs on his back to stand up. A cold sweat rushed down Levi's body as he violently shook Eren's, his attempt to awaken the boy coming to no avail.

    _A familiar voice filled his ears. It belonged to Levi, he was certain. Nobody else called him a shitty brat. Suddenly, he felt his body shake and Levi's voice get louder. He was in close proximity. Was he.. Holding him? He felt a strong grip on his body, and the panic rising in Levi's voice._

   "Levi.." Hanji spoke with uncertainity. He ignored both her voice and her presence, shaking Eren even harder. Why wasn't he responding? Why wasn't he waking up?

   "Goddamnit, Eren wake up! It's too early for you to die!" Levi shouted, straining his vocal cords. He pulled Eren close to him, practically suffocating him.

    _I'm awake Levi, is what Eren wanted to say. I can hear you. I can feel you. You don't have to worry. But all Eren could do in his current state was listen._

  His breathing grew uneven. What was this feeling? Anger? Sorrow? Dispair? Misery? Frustration? Confusion? He felt all of these emotions in a whirlwind, making him dizzy and cling to Eren even tighter.

   "I didn't even get to say I love you! Goddamnit! Eren, I love you! I don't give a shit if you can't hear me, I'll scream until the heavens want to mute me! It's too late.." Levi's voice faltered towards the end. Tears stung his eyes and he didn't restrain them. He let them fall. He let them stain his cheeks and drip onto Eren's sleeping face.

    _Wet. His face felt wet. Shaking. His body was shaking. No, Levi was shaking. Levi was shaking and crying. He wanted to wake up. He wanted to wake up so fucking bad. He wanted to comfort him and hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. I hear you loud and clear, Levi.._

  Levi lifted his head up to find a nervous looking Hanji. He shook his head and gently layed Eren down before getting up. He wiped his tears away with the back of his sleeve, turning to walk out the door to give himself some privacy. He was stopped when he felt a strong grip around his waist.

   "I heard you, loud and clear." Eren spoke slowly, keeping a tight grip on Levi in fear he might storm off. Instead, Levi turned around in his arms and looked up to meet Eren's gaze.

   "You heard everything..?" He asked, his voice hoarse from his previous verbal actions but it didn't hide the slight irration lingering inbetween.

   "I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. All I could do was hear. It was rather terrifying, actually." Eren said honestly. He paused and looked over at Hanji, who was smiling.

   "Well, Levi.. Eren.. All I can say is, April Fool's?" She said, her voice reaching a high squeak at the end as she pointed her index finger towards the calender hanging on the wall. Circled in a bright red, with the addition of stars, was April 1st. She giggled, looking over to Levi.

   "Was this all a sick joke?! Some twisted joke that the two of you shits planned?" Levi shouted, not bothering to hid his anger towards the subject. Eren held him tighter, now in fear he might skin Hanji alive.

  "Well, it didn't go as smoothly as planned.. But Eren is completely innocent! The idea was to get a reaction of some sort! But Eren was unconscious far longer than originally planned so.." Hanji trailed off, walking up to the duo and placing both her hands on either of their shoulders. "But all is well! Eren's alive and breathing!" She exclaimed, rocking on her heels as she patted them.

   "He is, but you won't." Levi said bitterly, but it was known by now he wouldn't make an attempt. Levi folded his arms, turning his head opposite of Eren's in order to hide his forming blush. He hadn't been ready to admit his feelings to Eren. He couldn't look at him.

   Eren placed his chin on top of Levi's head, and spoke softly, "Don't be embarrassed." He then swayed their bodies together at a calm pace, only to recieve a hard pressure on his foot.

  "I'm going to my office." Levi spoke, not waiting for a reply as he walked out of the room, slamming the door audibly behind him. Eren blinked at his reaction, but then smiled. He knew he wasn't mad. It just wasn't in Levi's character to perform the actions he did today.

   "He loves you." Hanji said, the smile never leaving her face.

   "He made that loud and clear."  

**Author's Note:**

> It turned out to be more angsty then I had originally planned, gomen! u.u


End file.
